Project X Zone 3: Awakening of the Trailblazer
Project X Zone III: Awakening of the Trailblazer (プロジェクト クロスゾーンＩＩＩ第三次：トレイルブレイザーの覚かく醒せい Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn San: Toreirubureizā no kakusei) is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch developed by Monolith Soft and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Despite the game being the official sequel to Project X Zone & Project X Zone 2: Brave New World, The game is a crossover between various franchises from Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom & Sega, this game once again features guest characters from Nintendo, as well as introducing characters from Toei Animation, Tsuburaya Productions, Cartoon Network & Sunrise. The title was released in Japan and Worldwide for Nintendo 3DS in November 2018, and Nintendo Switch in February 2019. Gameplay See also: Gameplay of Project X Zone Like its predecessors, Project X Zone 3 is a tactical role-playing game in which players strategically maneuver their characters across a field to battle with the enemy. Characters are paired up into Pair Units, with Solo Units consisting of a single character able to assist them when linked together. In battle, players use well-timed attacks and combos to do as much damage to the opponent as possible before their turn ends. Characters Like its predecessor, Project X Zone 3 features pairs of characters from all three participating companies (Bandai Namco Entertainment, Capcom, and Sega), as well as solo characters who can provide assist attacks during combat. The game also features Toei Animation, Tsuburaya Productions, Sunrise, Nintendo & Cartoon Network characters for the first time. Characters denoted with (*) symbol are initially an enemy unit. Pair Unit Solo Unit Rival Units Events Cameos * Valkyrie summons Other Namco Characters, like: * Ulala summons Other Sega Characters, like: Ristar from Ristar * Gwen Tennyson appears as text cameo in Ben's Story. * Mofurun appears as Cure Miracle & Cure Magical's Attack. * Other Ultramen appears as Ultraman Orb & Ultraman Geed's Power. * M.Bison appears as text cameo in Akuma talk Ryu * Zamasu appears as text cameo in Goku talking Goku Black * Cure Sunshine appears as Cure Blossom & Cure Marine's Attack Gallery Project X Zone 3 A wakening of the Trailblazer Logo.png|A game logo Project X Zone 3 A wakening of the Trailblazer Cover.png|A game cover featuring: 00 Raiser, Ulala, Ultraman Zero, Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Megaman X, Cure Lovely, Ben Tennyson, Blossom, Cure Princess & Zero. Trivia * Natsumi's Battle Suit similar 00 QanT from Gundam 00: A wakening of the Trailblazer. ** Anyway, This game title same this movie title. * Kirby Character, King Dedede had Voice Actor, Because Kirby Series had Anime Adaptation. ** Anyway, Meta Knight is already had Voice Actor. See also * Other Fan-Maded Project X Zone 3 ** Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds(made by'' Sam Imbecile, also as one part of Cross Crisis Series) *** ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition(Upgraded Edition, made by Sam Imbecile, also as one part of Cross Crisis Series) ** Project X Zone 3: The Azure Eclipse(made by'' Bedhead Smith) ** ''Project X Zone 3: The New Legend(made by Maelstro0210) ** Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies(made by TheProjectXZoneFan1997) ** Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities(made by Brady Gliwa) ** Project X Zone III(RedTheHedgehog140 Version)(made by RedTheHedgehog140) ** Project X Zone 3-D(made by KManX89) Category:Project X Zone Category:Games Category:Crossover Sequel Category:Crossover Game Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Under construction articles Category:Gundam Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Ultraman Category:Pretty Cure Category:Dragon Ball Category:One Piece Category:Cross Ange Category:Code Geass Category:Generator Rex Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Ben 10 Category:Adventure Time Category:Samurai Jack Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Robot Girls Z Category:Sgt. Frog Category:Sakura Wars Category:Street Fighter Category:Megaman Category:Megaman X Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Video Games Category:Toei Animation Category:Tsuburaya Category:Sunrise Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Resident Evil Category:Dead Rising Category:Space Channel 5 Category:.hack Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:NiGHTS Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:God Eater Category:Yakuza Category:Tokusatsu Category:Darkstalkers Category:Foster Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Secret Saturday Category:Xenosaga Category:Ace Attorney Category:Virtual-On Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Category:Resonance of Fate Category:Gintama Category:Gin Tama Category:RPG Category:RPGs Category:Role-playing Game Category:Role playing Category:Tactical RPG Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:RPG Games Category:CERO A Category:"A" Rated Category:"A" rated Category:Crossovers Category:Gundam Wing Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Kid Icarus Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario Series Category:Warioware Category:Kirby Category:Kirby (Series) Category:Kirby games Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:GinTama Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:Open-World Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Soulcalibur Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Tekken games Category:Gundam 00 Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Endless Frontier Category:Villainous Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Action RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Sonic Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment